Worst of NSC
Der Worst of NSC findet statt, weil die NSC Gemeinde sich zuviel untereinander grüsst und kotzfreundlich zueinander ist. Seid doch einfach mal Charaktersäue statt Schleimer und benennt die miesen Songs eurer verfuckten befreundeten Nachbarsländer, ansonsten wähl ich die 12 Horrorsongs aus ... Kicher Die Regeln Regel 1: Bitte macht ein Ranking der schlechtesten 5 Songs der NSC-Final-Ausgaben 1-14 Regel 2: Bitte macht ein Ranking der besten 5 Songs der NSC-Final-Ausgaben 1-14 Regel 3: Ihr dürft zwei Songs schützen, wie wärs mit "We´re all alone und diese schützenswerten Lieder müsst ihr mir natürlich auch noch nennen Regel 4: Diese 3 Elemente bilden das Voting für den Worst of und das schickt ihr an rayman_@gmx.net und nicht an die im OGAE-Forum verlinkte Mailadresse Regel 5: Und jetzt alle nachsprechen: An rayman_@gmx.net und nicht an die Verlinkte Mailadresse sendet ihr 5 worst, 5 Best und 2 Schützenswerte Vorschläge Regel 6: Bis 10. Juli habt ihr Zeit. Regel 7: Teilnahmeberechtigt sind ausschliesslich Final-Songs. Wenn ihr jedoch unter den vielen VEs dennoch einen echten Kotzbeitrag findet, dann bitte ausser Konkurrenz mitteilen. Es wird im Finale eine Menge Vorprogramm geben. Worst of Zwischenstand Gewählt haben bisher: 1. Nihamavasah 2. Noizeland 3. Hiljaisuutta 4. St. Fyrom 5. Ladania 6. Udopia 7. Turvan 8. Imposanto 9. Flavonien 10. Volkisistan 11. Alankomatia 12. Geysiristan 13. Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel DRINGEND Aufgerufen zur Stimmabgabe sind nun: Genovia Invincibilien Repubblica di Hagenberg Syldavien Grundtopia Tristan da Tuntha Wuttistan Bilanien Gladybachien Krischisistan Schwachmatsvik St. Marcel & die Martinesen Lõkkäjä Fanatàsien Aquarius La Laguna Azul St. Reeperbahnien Tasmah KleiNutta VERKisien Oz F.St.R.R. of Virgin Isl. Würgisistan Imhotappien Morillon Älgistan San Zladdino Rybakistan Katzan Montanien Noxilien Odota Pacifica Profemania Republik der 7 Inseln Sertabien ...don´t forget your voting for the first NSC Worst of Contest. Please give up your Points to rayman_@gmx.net. Macht mit!!! Um dem Worst of ein möglichst representatives Gesicht zu verpassen sind möglichst viele Stimmabgaben unerlässlich. Die Länder, die jetzt schon die Hälfte und mehr an Teilnahmen haben, sollten wirklich alle mitmachen. Sonst scheitert dieses Projekt mangels Interesse. Es ist mir klar, dass Länder mit ganz wenig Teilnahmen wie Katzan, Würgisistan, Pacifica, Profemania, Imhotappien, Odota, Montanien, Sertabien, Noxilien, Republik der 7 Inseln, Älgistan und Rybakistan eine recht aufwendige Aufgabe hätten, nämlich viel länger die Songliste http://de.nsc.wikia.com/wiki/Songs durchzugehen, bzw. die Schnelldurchläufe früherer NSCs anzuschauen, um ein möglichst gerechtes Urteil über die Schlechten und Guten fällen zu können. Wie beim ESC gibt es aber Fans, die schon Jahrzehnte dabei sind, andere erst seit vielleicht 3/4 Jahren. Die Letzeren werden ihre Vorlieben und Abneigungen auch vornehmlich in den Jahrgängen haben, die sie auch miterlebt haben. Also: Länder mit wenig Teilnahmen dürfen ruhig so verfahren, dass sie sich vornehmlich auf ihre Teilnahme-Ausgaben beschränken. Sie dürfen aber auch die History nach Rohrkrepierern und Perlen studieren... Keine Angst: Ich habe da eine ziemlich witzige, plausible und representative Auswertung vor, die ich hier noch nicht verraten werde. Bei der dann dieses Gefälle in Richtung "je später, desto relevanter" korrigiert. Der NSC hat mit 11 Teilnehmern angefangen, konnte bereits in der 4. Ausgabe die 20 und in der 7. Ausgabe die 30er Marke knacken und steht diesmal in 14. Folge mit der imposanten Teilnehmerzahl von 45 da.